ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega Episode 4
Characters Kaiju * Deep Sea Monster: Gubila * Freezing Friend: IceKing Seijin * Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid Ultra * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire ** Wind * Mythological Sub-Leader: Ultraman Griffon ** Griffon ** Pegasus Prologue In space, a giant ice shard appears flying towards the earth, showing a black silhouette inside it. Meanwhile, Ryo, Hiroto and Reimi talk about the other day. Reimi: I can't believe you've become an ultra! Hiroto: I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Reimi: How does it feel to become an ultra? Hiroto: It may scare you at first, but you get the hang of it. Hey, did you notice that Ryo is quiet? Reimi: Now that I've noticed, yes he is - She looks at him and sees him sleeping - That explains it. Omega: Dude. wake up! - He wakes up. Ryo: Oh, good morning guys. Hiroto: Why are you sleeping? Griffon: Maybe he got it from Omega Hiroto: You don't really like him, do you? Reimi: Who are you talking to? Hiroto: The ultra that is in my mind and it seems only I can hear it. Ryo: Same with me and Omega - They feel an earthquake - It looks like we have a monster to give him a beating - He runs to the city. Hiroto: Hey wait for me! - He follows him. They transform into Omega and Griffon. Chapter 1 Omega and Griffon appear and see a shard of ice stuck in the ground. Griffon: What does a piece of ice do here? Omega: I don't know why, but I feel that what is inside this thing is familiar Griffon: Well it does not matter, we just have to break this thing and everything is solved. Omega: Wait, are you hearing to this? Griffon: Hearing what? - He sees a drill appearing from the ground - You mean that?! The thing under the ground rises and reveals itself as a whale Kaiju. Omega: A Gubila!! Griffon: What a Gubila is doing here? Omega: As you said: It does not matter - He creates a red buzzsaw and throws it, but Gubila grabs it with his drill - Why isn't he burning? Griffon: He's a water kaiju you moron! Gubila throws the buzzsaw at Omega that he manages to dodge it. Griffon: My turn!- He tries to punch him, but he jumps high and falls on him - Get off me! Omega: I'll save you! - He runs to help him, but Gubila shoots a water spray on his face - My eyes! Griffon: Thanks for the help. Omega: I've tried man! Gubila continues to shoot the water spray, meanwhile the ice shard splits a little and shoot a freezing wind in the spray that freezes, causing the ice to fall on Gubila and Griffon takes it off him. Griffon: How did it freeze? Omega: I guess that explains it - He points to the cracked ice shard and then it breaks, revealing a light-blue Eleking with ice shards instead of antennas and a scar on his forehead. Griffon: Wait, is that...? Omega: F-Frost!! Chapter 2 Omega: Oh my god, it's you Frost! Griffon: What is he doing here? Omega: I don't know, but i'm so happy for seeing him here. Hey buddy, can you help us? Frost gives a thumbs up and runs into Gubila, attacking him with his tail. After that he freezes him with a wind gust, grabs and throws him away. Omega: Good job buddy! - Frost jumps from joy, runs into Omega and hugs him - I've missed you too. Griffon: What are you doing here?! - Frost hides behind Omega. Omega: You didn't need to scare him. Griffon: I just want to know why is he here! Omega: Dude, calm down! Hiroto: Yeah man, calm down. Griffon: Even you?! Ryo: Who is he Omega? Omega: A kaiju that i've take care since he was a baby. Their Color Time starts to blink and they turn back into Ryo and Hiroto. As they walk to Ryo's house, Frost follows them. Ryo: Sorry Frost, but you will not be able to come because of your size. Omega: Don't worry, he knows a trick i teach him. Ryo: What trick? - He sees Frost decrease in size and become the size of them - Now you can come, come on! - Before he went home, Hiroto stopped him. Hiroto: You think it's a good idea? Ryo: What could go wrong? Hiroto and Omega: Dude, never say this out loud! Ryo: Oh crap. Let's go before something go wrong. Hiroto: Yeah! Come Frost! They run to Ryo's house. Chapter 3 As they walk, they see people with a look of fear for Frost. Ryo: Don't worry, he's no evil. Hiroto: And he doesn't want to kill you all. Ryo: Dude, don't say something like that! Now they will be more scared than before. Hiroto: You want me to say what then? Ryo: Nevermind, let's go home. They arrive home and when they enter, Reimi is scared just for seeing Frost. Reimi: What is that and what is it doing here?! Ryo: Don't need to be scared. He's name is Frost, Omega's friend and buddy. Reimi: So he's on our side? Ryo: Yep. Reimi: Thank god. Is he staying with us from now on? Hiroto: It seems so. I just hope he doesn't cause any problems. Ryo: I think the biggest problem is how he's going to get out on the street without anyone freaking out? Hiroto: We'll get some idea in how to solve this. Griffon: This guy is going to cause problems like Omega. Hiroto: Why you think that? Griffon: Since Frost was raised by him, he has some traits of his personality. Hiroto: Like what? Griffon: That. Frost appears asleep on the floor. Hiroto: How is Omega like that? Griffon: He usually sleeps after a fight. Hiroto: Now that make sense. Ryo: Hey guys wanna play some Ultimate? Reimi and Hiroto: Yeah!! They began to play Smash Ultimate. Chapter 4 In the Land of Light, Mebius seems to be worried about something. Taro arrives. Taro: Something wrong Mebius? Mebius: I can find Frost anywhere! Taro: How can you not find him? Mebius: I looked everywhere he used to visit, like his home planet, where the rookies train and still have not found him! Taro: Calm down, i sure we will find him. Zero: Hey old man, are you looking for Frost? Taro: Did you see him? Zero: Yeah and he went to earth. Mebius: What?! Zero: Why are you so worried about him? Taro: When Omega is training, Mebius took care of him and they kinda have a connection. Mebius: We need to go after him!! Zero: I'm sure he's fine. Omega's on earth and he took care of him, I bet it will be all right. Mebius: I've hope so. Zero: I mean come on, what could possibly go wrong - He sees Taro and Mebius shocked - What? Mebius: Never say it out loud! Chapter 5 As they continue to play, Frost wakes up and watches them play. Meanwhile, Mephilas appears flying through the city as he watches the humans. Mefilas: These humans are fools, wasting their lives on useless things. Let's heat things up - He shoots electricity that hits some people. Ryo: Are you hearing this? Reimi: Is it raining lighting? Hiroto: I think not - He runs to town. Ryo: Now YOU wait for me! - He follows him - Omega! Hiroto: Griffon! They turn into Omega and Griffon and arrived in the city, seeing Mefilas shooting lighting. Griffon: You again?! What the hell you want this time?! Mefilas: Oh it's so good to seeing you again. Omega: Wanna another beat down? - He cracks his fists. Mefilas: I'm not here to fight you. Griffon: Then why you're shooting lighting on the humans? Mefilas: Just to draw your attention to this - He points to Gubila coming up from the ground. Omega: Him again? Mefilas: Have fun - He flies away to space. Omega: Alright you giant whale, time to beat up! - When he was going to attack him, Griffon stopped him - Why did you stop me? Griffon: Because of that! - He points to Gubila with red eyes - And that! - He points to an antenna trapped in his head. Omega: What is that? - Gubila's drill spins and he advances violently into Omega, but he dodges - Is that thing controlling him?! That b****rd! Griffon: Here's the plan: You try to take that thing of him and i go beat that alien up! - He flies to Mefilas. Chapter 6 Omega: Listen, i don't wanna hurt you, just taking that antenna of you ok? - Gubila shoots a water spray at him, which he dodges - Better take it off quick, and I already know how - He changes to green - Let's run - He runs fast and tries to pull the antenna out, but when he touches it, it electrocutes and drops him in a building - Wow, I'm shocked! Ryo: Really? Omega: It was a good time to make the joke! Ryo: Whatever. How are you going to take that thing of him? Omega: To be honest, no idea. Ryo: Great. Hey is that Frost? Omega: What? - He sees Frost walking to him. Hey buddy, can you lend a hand here? Frost gives a thumbs up and grows up to help him. Omega: Get him! - Frost advances and freezes the ground where Gubila is, causing him to slip. After that he freezes the antenna, picks up the shard on his head and breaks the antenna, freeing Gubila from control - You did it! High Five! - The two do a high five - Now you're free Gubila! - Gubila walks to the sea and dives into it. Chapter 7 Griffon: Alright you damn alien, time to die! Mefilas: I'm sorry, but it's you who will die - He shoots electricity at him that hits him. Griffon: My turn! - He tries to attack him, but he is paralyzed - What?! Mefilas: One word: Telekinesis - He tosses him to the moon and teleports ahead of him when Griffon falls on it - You so weak. Griffon: You have teleport right? Mefilas: Yes, why? Griffon: I have speed! - he changes to blue and exits the moon quickly. Mefilas: What the? - Griffon double kick him on the back that makes him fly away. Then he flies ahead of him and punches him that make him fly up. He creates wings and flies fast up, energizes his right hand with blue energy and shoots a blue beam at him, which makes him fall near Omega and Frost. Griffon: How about a triple attack? Omega: Wanna Frost? - Frost nods - It was a yes. Griffon: Oh yeah. Omega energizes his hands with green energy, Griffon energizes his right hand with blue energy and Frost charges ice in his mouth. The three throw a triple beam at Mefilas that hits him and he explodes. Omega: We did it! High five! - He and Frost do a high five - High five! - Griffon ignores him - Dude. Griffon: What is that?! - He points to Mefilas still alive, but with metallic skin - He's a robot?! Omega: If he's a robot, what is that? - He points to Mefilas levitate in the air - What is going on!? Mefilas: Interesting, you seem to be very strong. The combat robot served perfect to see your skills. I got enough data - He teleports away. Griffon: The hell happened? Omega: No idea. And you Frost? - In his shards appears a confusion face - Let's just go home. They turn back into Ryo and Hiroto, Frost decrease in size and they go home. Epilogue Mefilas teleports to the rock where the figure is and kneels. ???: Did you bring it? Mefilas: Yes master, here - He hands him green data. ???: Here's the data Kyrie - He gives it to a Kyrieloid. Kyrie: Good, we have enough data - He walks into a lab and tosses the data into two tubes, which creates black versions of Omega and Griffon - but not enough to run the test. I need more! Mefilas: You think it is a good idea to bring a powerful kaiju? ???: Not now. They're not strong enought to face a powerful one, but i think i know someone who can do the job. Come Magma. Magma: You called? - There appears a being who turns out to be an EX Red King - Has the time finally come? ???: Yes. Magma: I really need to punch something. ???: Things are going to be better than I expected. Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo and Omega: Welcome to Omega's Kaiju Database! Ryo: And here's the Ultra of today: Omega: Ultraman Cosmos! * Height: 47 Meters. * Weight: 42.000 Tons. * Special Attack: Full Moon Rect. Ryo: A pacifist who during his fights purifies the monsters possessed by the Chaos Organism. Omega: I heard that he has merged twice to form an fusion, one with Justice to form Legend and one with Zero and Dyna to form Saga. Ryo: Can Ultras merge? Omega: Yes and two are well known for using two ultras powers to fight: Orb and Geed. So that kind counts as a merger. Ryo: Awesome! Also here's the Kaiju of today: Omega: IceKing! * Height: 53 Meters. * Weight: 25.000 Tons. Ryo: A species similar to Eleking, the difference is in appearance and powers. Omega: Now I am reunited with my Best Friend! I have missed him so much since I arrived on earth. Ryo: How does he have that scar? Omega: When he was a baby, he was playing with ice shards and inadvertently cut his forehead by throwing some up. Ryo: Was he okay? Omega: Yeah it was just a cut, but he cried a lot. Ryo: My god. Well that's it for today. See you guys next time! Omega: Bye! Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Episodes